Stay With Me
by Yuushin Gakkuri
Summary: SteinerxBeatrix. What happens when Beatrix tries to leave? Will she realize that the only person she wants to be with is Steiner? MAY BE SPOILING!


A/N: It's been a month, but I'm writing again. Not my KH fanfiction, but one of my overly-sappy one-shots that you all know you love XD It's about Beatrix & Steiner of FFIX, one of my favorite pairings from that game. This whole fanfiction was inspired by the song Stay by Shakespeare's Sister, hence the title, "Stay With Me." It IS spoiling. Well, maybe. I guess. If you haven't finished FFIX, then you might not want to read it. Then again, it may not be that spoiling… I don't know. I haven't finished the game in a while so yeah. ANYWAYS… This is pretty much a longer version of what happens during Beatrix & Steiner's short scene in the end when Beatrix is going to leave (at least, that's what I was getting out of it) and Steiner asked her to say. I changed things here and there, and of course, took the liberty of elaborating on what happens. So yeah. If you don't like sappy and you don't like Beatrix and Steiner, don't read this. If you do, enjoy! And if you so choose to review, no flaming. I already know I'm a bad writer, and I don't need people telling me. I write because I want to, not because I want to hear people tell me how to improve or how bad of a writer I am. So yeah. Please, don't flame.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beatrix, Steiner, or any other characters, places, etc. mentioned in this story. Square-Enix owns them all. I also do not own the song of which inspired this fanfiction, the band/singer Shakespeare's Sister is the rightful owner of 'Stay.' The only thing I own here are my words and imagination. So, no stealing.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Stay With Me**

Beatrix looked out of her window at the country she'd spent so many years protecting. She was now leaving to go travel around Gaia. For weeks now, she'd been planning it. Where she would go, what she would do, and how she would get there. And, how she would tell Steiner. She'd avoided him for those past few weeks, unable to face him to tell him she was leaving. It was a childish thing to do, really. To run away.

She looked down at her things and sighed._ 'I guess… I guess maybe I truly am a coward.' _She thought. A single tear made its way down her cheek, and she looked up at the ceiling and inhaled sharply. Unbeknownst to Beatrix, Steiner was watching her from outside of her room.

She knew that thinking about him would only make it harder to leave, and with that, she concluded her thoughts and closed her suitcase.

The sound of the clasps on Beatrix's suitcase was silent, yet deafening to Steiner. He knew she was leaving with no intention of saying goodbye. He watched Beatrix as she crossed her room to make sure she had everything, and he felt his heart breaking. After all that'd happened, Beatrix was going to leave him.

Beatrix returned to her suitcase and sighed. "I think I've got everything." She thought aloud. Picking up her suitcase, she walked towards the doorway of which she'd walk through for the last time.

"Beatrix, wait!" said a deep voice. Beatrix turned around to see Steiner. She felt her heart pounding and her pulse racing. She began to shake nervously and she inhaled deeply at the sight she was seeing.

"Steiner…" she said in a small voice, looking down at her suitcase, unable to look him in the eye.

"So… it's true then, isn't it?" Steiner asked, already knowing the answer.

Beatrix closed her eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry, Steiner, but I must depart. I'll… I'll see you again someday." She then tried to make her leave, only to feel something catch her arm.

"Beatrix… please, don't go." Steiner pleaded in a whisper.

Beatrix looked down at her arm, and then looked up at Steiner. Somehow she knew this would happen, but she hadn't thought of anything to say, for when she did, it only made her cry.

Beatrix looked back down at the ground and held back tears. "Please, Steiner, don't make this harder than it already is." She begged, her voice beginning to crack a little.

"Just tell me one thing," Steiner began as he broke the grip he had on Beatrix's arm. "Why are you leaving?" he asked.

Beatrix turned around to face Steiner and shook her head. "I can't stay here any longer, Steiner. Alexandria no longer needs me,. I need to go on and do what I've dreamt of doing for so long. Even…" she paused, took a deep breath, and looked into Steiner's eyes. "Even if it means leaving you, too, Steiner." She finished.

Steiner's heart felt as if it had been squeezed to the point of eruption. There were no words, no tears, there was just nothing. Only silence.

Beatrix knew from his silence what she'd done, and immediately regret it. "I'm… I'm sorry, Steiner." The tears which she'd fought so hard to keep from falling cascaded down her cheeks, sparkling like diamonds before hitting the ground.

Steiner watched Beatrix cry but he kept silent. He couldn't find the words to express how he felt. There wasn't even a name for what he felt at this very moment.

Beatrix continued to let her tears fall, but she wasn't about to give into her regret and force them out. She was much stronger than that.

"Beatrix…" Steiner said finally. "Alexandria may not need you, but… I do." He said, oblivious as to what Beatrix's reaction.

The last of Beatrix's tears had fallen to the puddle in front of her feet as she heard this. She looked up at Steiner, her eyes sparkling in the light above them. "You… do?" she asked.

"I wish to never lose you again, Beatrix! Please, stay with me. That is all I ask of you, Beatrix. Just stay here with me." He stepped closer to Beatrix, his armor clanking loudly as usual.

Beatrix looked up into Steiner's eyes. "All right, Steiner. I'll stay with you." She said with a smile.

After a suspenseful moment of silence, Steiner leaned in and pressed his lips against Beatrix's. Beatrix found her arms make their way around Steiner's neck. For a moment they stood their, showing their affections for each other for the first time. They then pulled away from each other. Beatrix then realized that she would rather stay with Steiner than travel around the world alone.

Together they walked on, heading to Queen Garnet's throne. They were her two loyal knights, and though Beatrix had been selfish for a brief amount of time, deep in her heart, all she truly wanted was to be the person she was. General Beatrix.

They grew nearer to Garnet's throne, and Beatrix stopped abruptly. "Steiner, can you promise me something?" she asked.

"Yes, Beatrix?" Steiner awaited impatiently for her to speak.

"Stay with me, by my side, always."


End file.
